<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asmodeus' Valentine by kainess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827299">Asmodeus' Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess'>kainess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmodeus - Freeform, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC - Freeform, MC is gn, Main character - Freeform, Valentine's Day, asmo, bejeweled nets are all the rage these days, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Valentine's gift for Asmodeus might have done him more harm than good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asmodeus' Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, dear…” Asmodeus stares at you with a horrified look. “Oh, darling, what-- what have you <em> done </em>here?” Cautiously, Asmodeus steps inside your room and looks around at the mess surrounding you. “You’d think a hurricane swept through here.” </p><p>“One practically did.” You mutter to yourself as you inspect the damage around you. You stare down at your paint-covered hands, a sigh of annoyance leaving you as you look back up at Asmodeus. “I’m not going to front with you; I lost your Valentine’s gift.” </p><p>“I- you <em> lost </em>my gift?” He’s more confused than anything. “How did you manage that? Did you just misplace it somewhere?” </p><p>“More like it came to life and had me chase it around the room.” </p><p>“It came to <em> life</em>?” </p><p>“Right, so I accidentally charmed your gift, and in the middle of painting it, it came to life and started running around my room,” you pause and look around your room before gesturing to everything, “hence the paint everywhere.” A laugh erupts from Asmodues’ chest, the demon clutching at his stomach as he doubles over.</p><p>“That might be the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” He wheezes out, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. “How you managed to charm an inanimate object to life is beyond me, and yet I wouldn’t put it past you.” </p><p>“Clearly you shouldn’t.” You say sheepishly. </p><p>“So you mean to tell me that there’s a gift running around the House of Lamentation?” Asmodeus asks once he’s calmed down. </p><p>“Correct.” </p><p>“And you have no idea where it is.” </p><p>“Also correct.” </p><p>A sigh leaves Asmodeus before he glances down at you. “Well, get yourself cleaned up. I suppose I’ll be nice just this once and help you find my gift.” <em> Something tells me he’s only helping simply because he just wants a gift, </em>you think to yourself with narrowed eyes. Still, beggars can’t be choosers and you needed all the help you could get. You were definitely out of your element with this one.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are these really necessary?” You find yourself asking as the two of you camp out outside the kitchen. You’re holding a large butterfly net, the handle of it decorated with large jewels. You look it over in your hands, an eyebrow quirked as you look back up at the demon. “The jewels make the grip uncomfortable.” </p><p>“Beauty is pain, my love.” Asmodeus chides as he glances into the kitchen. “And I’m not going to be breaking a sweat if it’s not in style. I’ve been looking for a reason to use these nets anyway, and as fate would have it, you’ve presented me with the opportunity to do so.” You never pinned Asmodeus as the type to collect bejeweled nets, but then again, if something <em>was </em>bejeweled enough, you wouldn’t put it past him. “These bad boys are meant to keep anything inside them. Honestly, we could probably use this on Mammon if he annoys us enough.” A devilish grin appears on his lips and you have to clear your throat to bring him back to reality. </p><p>“Right… well, don’t give this to Satan or Belphegor, otherwise they’ll be trying to use this on Lucifer.” The thought was humorous enough, but you weren’t sure if you wanted to deal with the aftermath. “So, what’s the plan?” You turn to face Asmodeus who’s currently admiring the handle of his net. </p><p>“The plan is that we wait for this fucker to jump out in front of us so we can catch it.” </p><p>You pause. “Why would it jump out if it sees us?” </p><p>“To taunt us, of course.” </p><p>“It’s not stupid. Shouldn’t we bait it with something?” </p><p>“Well, not to point out the obvious, but I don’t know what the gift is. I don’t know what bait would work on it.” <em> Touché</em>. “Do <em> you </em>have any ideas?” As far as you were aware, the Devildom didn’t contain any bamboo, and other than that, you weren’t sure what else you could use for bait. You weren’t exactly an expert in the field your gift was in. </p><p>Resigned, you sigh, “waiting for it to jump out is fine.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next plan on the agenda was to try and just grab it. Instead of trying to lure it out with food or taunts, you’d have to lunge at it whenever it popped out. The two of you moved away from the kitchen and were now lingering around in one of the hallways. You had sworn you saw something scamper down the hallway, and though Asmodeus was skeptical, he followed you. “I don’t see anything,” Asmodeus says from where he stands behind you, peering over your shoulder. “Are you sure you saw it come this way?” </p><p>“I’m positive! What else would I have seen?” </p><p>“Maybe a Devildom rat?” </p><p>“No! The rats here aren’t that small, unfortunately.” You cross your arms over your chest, the two of you having ditched the bejeweled nets long ago. “Besides, I’m not brave enough to go chasing after a Devildom rat. I’m not suicidal.” </p><p>“With half the shit you pull on the regular? That’s debatable.” <em> Touché once again</em>. </p><p>“Right, well, that doesn’t change the fact that I saw <em> something </em>run down here.” You glance back at Asmodeus to see him frowning slightly before he clings to your arm. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“What if it’s a ghost?” </p><p>“You’re a demon, why are you scared of ghosts?” </p><p>“Ghosts are scary; demons aren’t!” </p><p>“You and Mammon pick the strangest things to develop fears over.” Out of the corner of your eye, you see something move in the corner of the hall. Asmodeus shrieks in your ear as you try to free your arm from his grip. </p><p>“It’s a ghost!”</p><p>“It’s not a ghost! You aren’t supposed to see ghosts anyway!” You argue with the blond as you struggle to free yourself from his grip. “Now let go before it gets away!” </p><p>“No way in hell am I letting go! What if it tries to eat my beautiful face?” </p><p>“I don’t think ghosts eat faces.” </p><p>“What are you, some kind of ghost expert? You don’t know that!” </p><p>“And neither do you!” </p><p>The two of you stop bickering when you hear a crashing noise coming from the end of the hallway. The two of you look up to see the gift you made pushing over one of Lucifer’s rare vases. The two of you stand there silently, watching as your gift just stands on the small table where the vase once stood, staring at the two of you. “...That is rather unfortunate.” You comment solemnly.</p><p>“That is,” Asmodeus responds just as solemnly, “it is very unfortunate indeed.” His eyes squint so he can get a better look at the gift, turning to look at you afterward. “You made me a panda keychain?” </p><p>“I did! I remember you really wanted the panda plush I made for Mammon a few months ago, so I thought you’d like a cute keychain you could attach to your purse or D.D.D.” You smile up at him as you explain. “Now you’ll finally have a panda-themed item to add to your collection.” </p><p>“I love it,” Asmodeus says with a smile just as big, “if we ever manage to catch it, I’ll make sure to take good care of it.” Your attention is taken off Asmodeus when you hear a quiet thud. You look over to see the panda keychain lying on the ground surrounded by the broken glass of the vase. You carefully pick it up and examine it for any damage. </p><p>“The charm wore off!” You exclaim as you hold it up to Asmodeus. “And it’s not damaged!” </p><p>“It seems like it just needed to get us into enough trouble before returning to normal. You know, tracking white and black paint all over the house and destroying Lucifer’s favorite vase.” The demon sighs before taking the gift from your hands. He admires it silently, turning it over in his hands. “It’s lovely. You did a great job with the detail.” </p><p>“Really? You think it looks okay?” You nervously lean over to glance at the keychain. “The paint job is still okay? I was worried it’d somehow smudge the paint as it ran around.” </p><p>“No, surprisingly the paint is perfect despite how much of it got around the house.” </p><p>“Wow, that’s really amazing.” You hum while rocking on your heels. “I wonder if the charm somehow protected the keychain itself?”</p><p>“That’s possible, we could always ask Solomon or Satan about it--”</p><p>Someone clears their throat from behind you, the two of you freezing in place. Then, with a voice that’s filled with anger, “would either of you mind explaining to me why my vase is shattered all over the floor and covered in white and black paint?” </p><p>“...Happy Valentine’s Day, Asmodeus.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>